


Until a New Sun Rises

by pseudo_astra



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 20 or smt years after Rey and Ben run off into the sunset, Basically just a story about everyones kids, Ben Solo pain train will never not exist, F/M, Kidnapping, Lots of Angst, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudo_astra/pseuds/pseudo_astra
Summary: It's twenty something years after the battle of Crait, Rey and Kylo Ren have long since run off together but alas life continues onward.The First order unfortunately still rages on and the Resistance, filled with old members among new still fights to bring peace and freedom to the galaxy, without the help of the force.Until of course everything goes sideways as it must, and the resistance is forced to call on the Jedi that slipped away from them so long ago.*This story revolves mainly around my original character Solone Dameron however characters from the original Star Wars trilogy are mentioned and all the characters from the sequel trilogy are involved in various degrees, as well as multiple original characters*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work, and to say I'm nervous about posting it would be an understatement. This has been an idea for a little over a year and over the last several months has finally come together. I hope to have this finished in time for the new movie, but knowing that i'm the true Queen of procrastination I don't have high hopes. (Of course I will do my best though.)
> 
> Before we begin I would like to thank my wonderful best friends. (You know who you are). Thank you for always supporting me and sharing my love of fan fiction. And know that none of this would be possible without you. Y'all truly mean the world to me.
> 
> Alright enough of that, onto what might be the worst/best fanfic of all time. 
> 
> We'll see.

_The first time she grieves she is three years old._

She asks her father where her mama is and when she’s coming home?

He gives her a pitted look before turning away ignoring her question, pretending he didn’t hear. She learns to no longer ask. Her father gives her the name Solone, after his childhood hero, Han Solo.

The name her mother gifted her as a baby fades, and is forgotten as the years go by.

_The first time she experiences loss she is nearly five years old._

Her father has always sheltered her from the death and destruction that the war has caused, but when most of her fathers friends and comrades don’t return from a mission, she cant help but notice how his shoulders sag and his eyes darken, worn, but even more determined to fight the enemy.

That reaction doesn’t prepare her for later in the night. After her father tucks her into bed, she hears footsteps and sneaks into the living room. Only to find her father crying silently on the floor, drinking a dark liquid from a bottle.

She’s scared and runs back to her room, quickly slipping into her bed trying to pretend she saw nothing.

But she’s frightened, so she cries silently, similar to her father in the other room.

She cries for her mother, for her friends who left in their Star Ships and never returned. And for her father, who reassures her that the ones they’ve lost have simply become part of the force, but mourns for them when he thinks she’s not looking.

_The first time she bends the force she is seven years old._

She’s alone in the cold far from the compound, and doesn’t understand whats happening.

Her brain feels like its on fire, and her body feels everything. The snow around her hovers in a halo shape. And she screams and cries because all she knows is pain.

Once it stops she quickly becomes fascinated about what she has done. But she’s shaken, and terrified.

She’s positive there is something wrong with her, that she is alone. Why in the back of her mind does it feel that finally, she can rise to her full power and finally become what she was always meant to be? It terrifies her, so she shuts it off instantly and tells no one.

And in turn no one asks.

No one senses her powers.

No one predicts that one day she will become so powerful the force will bend to her will in ways people have only dreamed of.

_The first time she hears about Rey she is eight years old._

Her farther insist on telling her bedtime war stories, including the one of the fearless Jedi from Jakku, who saved him and the resistance, when they believed all hope was lost.

He tells her stories of the evil Kylo Ren, and how Rey battled him fiercely, but still found the good in him, and ran off with him to the uncharted territories, never to be seen or heard from again.

Her father tells her stories of the General, and how he saved her fathers life, and defied the first order while doing so.

He tells her the stories of him and BB-8, his beloved droid, and how it was always the two of them against the galaxy.

He tells her no stories of her mother.

Her father always has a far away look in his eyes and a bitter tone when he talks of Rey. She left her friends _-her family-_ for a man who her father thought of as evil. And yet somehow, Rey still loved him.

Solone grows to hate Kylo Ren, but loves the Jedi more then anything. She understands now. That maybe she too, possesses what the Jedi does.

_The force._

_The first time she makes a friend she is nine years old._

She’s seen the young girl before but had never thought to approach her, despite the fact that there were so few children within the resistance.

The girl, Sierra Tico, approaches her, asking her to play in the sand of the planet they are stationed at. She’s the daughter of the General and a mechanic, a year younger, with dark skin, curly hair and a bright smile.

She eagerly agrees and the two become fast friends. No one has ever taken interest in her before so she vows to hold onto this friendship dearly. Still, she does not tell her new friend anything about the force, or that she has been practicing so she can bend it to her will.

She does not tell her friend her dreams of becoming just like the Jedi.

_The first time she flies an X-wing she is twelve years old._

Her father thinks of himself as the best pilot in the resistance, so he teaches her everything.

He shows her techniques and how to safely navigate her ship through the stars. She is exhilarated, and immediately feels at home.

He sends her up into the sky, time after time and she flies around the base, fearful but invigorated. She is proud, determined to become the best pilot in the resistance, just like her father.

_The first time she experiences heartbreak, she is fifteen years old._

Her father takes her on a supply run, and for the first time she is allowed to fly and land the ship.

She sees a boy when they arrive on the landing gear and is instantly attracted. He appears tall, with a mop of honey blonde hair and sparking blue eyes.

She makes an excuse to her father and runs off with the boy, following him through town, grinning from ear to ear and laughing at everything he says. Until a girl a bit older then her runs up to the boy and kisses him right in front of her, before whisking him off into the crowd.

Her cheeks burn and she is left feeling cheated and foolish, she returns to the fight hanger and acts as if she is fine, but as soon as she's safely back home, she cries herself to sleep. Feeling stupid for believing that any boy would like her.

That was the first night Solone dreamed of Valin Solo.

In her dream he stands in front of her, a boy not much older then she. His raven coloured hair cascading neatly down his face stopping just above his shoulders. he stares at her. His brandy coloured eyes filled with wonder.

He looks at her for what feels like centuries before lifting his hand up and brushing his thumb under her eye, wiping her tears away.She closes her eyes and feels comfort in knowing that his eyes are on her. She wishes desperately for it to be real but when she opens her eyes concern crosses her face as she finds him looking behind her, startled at something.

Suddenly the dream shifts.

The boy dissolves and her vision turns black. Heavy rain falls around her, and she hears the crackle of a lightsaber.

Whipping her head around she sees the blade, a bright red sword with a Kyber crystal so unstable it appears as if the light jutting out from the sides and top is on fire.

She hears it call for her and as she walks towards it she hears the screams and pleads of the victims that the saber has taken the lives of. But she cannot stop herself from walking to it as the voices in her ear whisper for her to let go, to kill her past and become what she was always meant to be.

She reaches out for the saber but before she can grab it, it melts into the shadows and a masked figure rises up, holding it preparing to strike her.

A scream rips through her throat and she wakes up instantly, utterly disturbed by the dream.

However as her day goes on, the dream fades until she can no longer remember the boy or the masked creature.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry The second update took ages!  
> (TBH its not like anyone really reads this lol) but anyway here it is!  
> if someone does happen to stumble upon this please do let me know what you think! Any feedback is good feedback in my books:)

It was midday as Solone dashed through the compound eagerly. 

Weaving in-between people, barely pausing to glance at their smiling faces. It was the resistances first big win in many months and Solone was bursting with pride and excitement. It was really a fluke chance, they had intercepted a transmission between two first order bases and had been able to use the element of surprise to attack their enemies. It had been the most successful attack in years General Finn had said to them all, barely any resistance lives were lost and the first order base on Byss, which had been under the first orders reign for some time, was completely wiped out. 

Solone was grateful for the armies fabulous work, but couldn’t help feel a twinge of disappointment, as she had wanted nothing more then to be fighting along side them. Solone slowed down now, and began to scan the faces of the smiling people around her, searching for one in particular. When she spotted him her face lit up and she sprinted towards him, engulfing him in a bear hug.

“Dad!” she yelled.

“Sol!” Poe Dameron laughed.

She untangled herself from him. Hugging him was slightly uncomfortable as he was still dressed in his flight suit, and she was a gangly seventeen year old. Regardless the smile on her face stayed put. She adored her father and was always glad to see him come home. She supposed she should've felt uneasy any time he went off to fight, since he was really all she'd ever had, but he was the best bloody pilot in the resistance, it'd be useless to worry.

“Did you miss me?” He asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

Solone rolled her eyes “you were gone for 3 days, I barely even noticed you left.” 

_Lie._

She missed him terribly, every time he left she missed him terribly, but she could never tell him, It would only make him feel more guilty about leaving her. 

Finn approached them, with Sierra trailing closely behind him.

“Great job out there Poe!” he said slapping his back “The resistance could really use some more pilots like you.”

Solone jumped in “Well General if this over protective grump lets me fly anytime soon, you can most definitely count me in.” She said somewhat smugly, motioning to Poe. 

“Please, you’re still just a kid” he laughed, “Besides, if you grow that hair any longer I doubt you’ll have enough room in the cockpit.” He said, strategically dodging her reply and getting a jab in on her hair all in the same breath. Solone scowled and turned to walk beside Sierra as they headed back towards the complex.

Solone’s hair had been a struggle between her and her father for some time. She had been growing out her hair ever since she was little. It was easy to manage at first but by the time she was seventeen it had grown all the way down to her waist. And was getting trickier to manage every day. 

She liked it that way though, Rose had told her stories about the resistance in the old days, more specifically about her mother. She was told that you could spot her mother from a mile away because her hair was a golden blonde and reached all the way down past her waist. Solone loved hearing about her mother and mimicking her appearance seemed like the best way to hold onto her, since she had no memory of her. 

She had been told by many that she was a spinning image of her mother. She had her mothers bright blonde hair that seemed to flow down her back, as well as her slender build and high cheek bones. She was tan from spending almost her entire life in the sun, and the slightest hint of freckles danced across her nose. Her similarities ended with her eyes. They were brown like her fathers, and often if you looked at them in the sun, you could see the flecks of green and orange sprinkled throughout. 

Solone had to rely on others words and stories for the similarities between her and her mother, as she couldn't find a single picture or hologram of her. She also wasn’t able to talk to her father about her mother, which she hated as she could talk to her father about absolutely anything else. Her mother was a sore spot for her father, Finn had used to joke about how he thought Poe was gay for the longest time since women always fell at her fathers feet, and yet he wanted nothing to do with them; that is until he met Sloane’s mother. 

She had been the only girl he’d ever loved, and she left him before Solone could even talk or walk. She couldn’t resent her mother for the choice she had made, after all Solone barely knew her, and she understood that life in the resistance was not for everyone. But she hated how badly her mother hurt her father. And so she knew that her father disliked her hair for more then the fact that it was terrible for flying, it reminded him of the woman he lost. Still, Solone couldn’t bring herself to cut the hair, it was all she had left of the woman whom she called mother.

***

That night, after much hesitation and back and forth, Solone grudgingly convinced her father that for the next battle she would fly and he would watch from the ground. Poe hadn’t liked it but Solone kept reminding him she had had plenty of training and was no longer a child. She felt satisfied from her win in the argument and had retreated back to her room, feeling confident and somewhat boastful. 

She closed her door at sat at her desk attempting to focus on the lesson she’d been assigned by a member of the resistance, who acted as somewhat of a teacher. But she was much too excited for lessons. Soon she would battle alongside her comrades. Soon she would be fighting the battles she dreamed of as a child. Soon she would help do her part to take down the evil that was the First Order.

Instead of sitting and daydreaming, she quietly stood up and put her chair against the door handle, being careful so no one heard, and adjusted it so no one would be able to enter. She sank to the floor and sat on her knees before setting out the few trinkets she’d collected throughout her life. A few coins, pebbles, and other oddities lay sprawled throughout the floor around her. She placed her hands on the floor and closed her eyes, concentrating. 

She had done this many times before and more often then not it tended to calm her down and focus her. All at once a channel opened up for her and she allowed herself to succumb to it, to become a vessel. She felt power radiate through her body and opened her eyes. She smiled as the trinkets around her hovered a foot off the ground, lazily floating through the air. She paused for a moment to admire her progress before taking her hands off of the ground and closing herself off from the channel. The trinkets fell to the ground, and she remembered when this used to exhaust her. It was now simply like breathing, just another part of her. 

She was cautious though, she had heard about people who possessed the force and turned to the dark side, the most famous ones being Darth Vader and Kylo Ren. She was careful when she did this, never allowing herself to become temped when whispers flooded her mind, asking her to attempt terrible things to the people around her. At first it was frighting as she didn’t know how to switch the voices off, but now it was easy. She couldn’t get rid of them but it was easy to shove them to the back of her mind and only then was she able to more or less, ignore it.

For some reason the giddy, anxious feeling from earlier continued to follow her. This of course was annoying to no end, and she needed to focus, so as much as she didn’t like it and didn’t do it often, she had read on the holonet that jedi used to meditate and so, thats precisely what she decided to do. 

She was pretty familiar with it and hoped it would help calm the nerves that refused to cease. She positioned herself cross legged and opened the channel once more, submitting herself to the force. She felt herself rise off the ground. The force wrapped around her like a soothing blanket, and she cleared her mind, bathing in the exhilarating feeling that even flying didn’t manage to give her. 

After some time of complete relaxation, she heard a voice. It sounded muffled, almost like it was under water. She wasn’t alarmed at first as the resistance compound was generally busy, but when it began to get louder she opened her eyes and immediately her heart stopped. In front of her was a boy not much older then her, with raven hair and dark eyes, he appeared to be shouting at her, but he was not looking at her, he was looking above her.

She slowly turned her head around but saw no one. Something about this boy confused her, it almost felt like she had seen him before but that was impossible. He was dressed in robes and odd shoes, no one in the resistance dressed like that, and she was certain she would’ve remembered his face from a supply run, he was incredibly handsome. And yet the more she looked at him she almost remembered his face, from long ago, in a dream. But the thought is brushed aside as he began to look more real to her and his voice started to get louder. She began to panic before realizing-

_He can’t see me._

His shouts began to get louder and more aggressive. She was still hovering and realized that her meditative state had probably concealed her from him. But she was no longer relaxed and slowly she began to descend further to the ground. Panicking she sat frozen, barely daring to move an inch. Focusing on the boy she realized she could now hear what he was saying.

“I DON'T UNDERSTAND?” He yelled. His eyes furious. “I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY WE CANT JUST FIX IT, WHY WE CAN'T JUST _LEAVE!_ ” 

Her eyes widened at his tone of voice as she continued to float towards the floor, no longer concerned with the fact that he may see her.

“No, it doesn't make sense. What are you so afraid of?!” he said, sounding defeated and bitter.

Although he appeared angry she sensed his genuine confusion and hurt. And while she’s puzzling over why he could possibly be so upset, she finally hits the floor.

It all happened in an instant. His eyes drifted from the person he’s yelling at to her. He appeared unconcerned at first before doing a double take. His eyes widened tremendously and he paled like he’d seen a ghost. He opened his mouth to speak, but Solone, terrified and overwhelmed, reacted instantly and used all her power to sever her connection with the force. She fell to her side and groaned, her vision doubling. It had never been that difficult to sever her connection, It seemed almost like the boy was attempting to keep whatever that was open. 

However she was successful with her attempt and he is gone, and whatever he was going to say was lost when the connection severed. Solone stood up and immediately ran to her ‘fresher overcome with nausea. She leaned over her sink and was sick, but she barely payed attention to it though. she was more concerned on what had just unfolded.

“What the kriffing hell was that?” she murmured as her knees buckled and she slipped to the floor, plagued with fatigue so intense, she was surprised she didn’t black out right then. 

Still, she felt her eyes begin to grow heavy but couldn’t shake the way he looked at her, like he saw a ghost. 

The thought however was brushed to the side when she thought of the more important issue at hand, 

_What just happened?_

In her limited Jedi research she had never encountered anything remotely close to her her present situation, and so many questions arose when she thought back to that short interaction. Questions she had no answers to. As she succumbed to sleep on the floor of her ‘fresher she briefly found herself remembering him from long ago, where he existed only within a dream. She remembered the way his hands brushed away her tears, and she’s wondered why he was so caring before, but so angry now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! And until next time
> 
> \- Lauren <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had a safe and enjoyable night and here's to a brand new decade full of memories!!
> 
> As always please let me know what you think- I always look forward to reading comments :)

It’s days before the strange encounter with the boy sets in. Solone had managed to do her best to suppress it, wishing she wouldn't have to confront it yet. Instead she prays that somehow, the boy was was only a dream, an illusion of her over exerted mind. It seemed that it would only complicate her life further if it was in-fact real. Still, theres a small traitorous voice in her head that _insists _that what she saw was true, and Solone does her best shove it out of memory. With some success.__

__It’s not exactly difficult to suppress, as she is kept plenty busy on the resistance base. Tallying supply inventory, assisting her father in repairing X-wings, and helping out General Finn whenever she can, she's managed to keep preoccupied._ _

__Unfortunately, intercepted messages and intel from spies within the first order had become few and far between. Everyone within the base had begun to act on edge, knowing that a battle was just around the corner, and that they needed to be ready for anything._ _

__Solone had begun to act more scattered, her mysterious encounter with the boy and the tense attitude of those around her had left her feeling more and more rattled as the days progressed. Fortunately for her, all of her thoughts and worries tended to fade away whenever she got into the air. Today that meant flight lessons with her father._ _

__Her father always scolded her if she didn't practice, and made sure she at least got on the flight simulator daily, but Solone strongly preferred to be in the actual ship. She had quickly made it a habit to willingly wake up at the crack of dawn and practice grueling flight drills, always hoping to impress her father. That's how Solone found herself still practicing well into the afternoon as her father watched from the ground. Really, he should've been up there with the rest of Black squadron but Solone knew how at unease he was._ _

__So she didn't press when he insisted that he stay on the ground analyzing her every move. And she didn't press when he insisted that they keep going past lunch, which rarely ever happened. And as frustrated about it as Solone was, she understood the importance. Still, she couldn't help but grit her teeth over how _kriffing difficult _some of these maneuvers were.___ _

____ _ _

____“It's simple Sol.”_ _ _ _

____Poe commed impatiently to his daughter, who was now attempting to spin in different intricate circles above him. “All you gotta do is engage your throttle, and pull back on the control yoke. As long as your _gentle _" he said, emphasizing the last word of his sentence, "you'll swing around like a dream and end up right behind your enemy.”___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Sol resisted the urge to run her X-wing right into the ground._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Damnit. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to focus. Easy for him to say, he’d done it hundreds if not thousands of times. She knew he must have taken him years to perfect it, but a poisonous little voice in the back of her head kept repeating the question,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Why can't you? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Solone usually credited herself on being a fast learner, and often got hang of things her father sprung upon her quickly, but today just seemed to be different. It didn't help that Poe had insisted she try the move out in the air first rather then on a simulator, after he had only showed the move to her twice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But Solone also couldn't blame her father for being frustrated with her, he was so used to her adaptability that when she lacked it, it was embarrassingly obvious. For some reason she just couldn’t seem to grasp this although she was determined to. With the resistances attitude towards the looming battle on the horizon, she understood her fathers desperation to have her ready. Poe wanted to make sure she wouldn't get out into the field and get herself blown to shreds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Solone sighed, “I’m sorry, dad. I’m trying, really, I promise" She said her voice cracking with disappointment, "I’m sure i’ll get it soon I just need more practice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Alright, keep at it Sol. I’m gonna head in. Comm me if manage to get the hang of it.” Poe said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He sounded unbelievably worn and Solone's shoulder's sagged at the thought of knowing her dad gave up time in his day to help her, and she couldn’t even get the hang of something so simple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was hours before Solone made her way back down to the flight hanger, the suns had already begun to dip below the horizon. She never managed to comm her father to come and see her progress, as that would've required her have made some- which she hadn't despite her best efforts and a slew of very imaginative curses. She exited her X-wing, still dressed in her flight suit, and spotted Sierra walking towards the compound. Solone brushed off her self pity and ran to catch up with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sierra!” Solone yelled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sierra stopped and turned to beam a smile her. She hadn't managed to catch up with Sierra over the past few days and after staying silent on the boy matter for so long, the thoughts of him began to creep up again. Solone was dying to tell someone, and for a moment telling her best friend about it seemed like the perfect idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Solone quickly shut it down though, knowing that by telling Sierra about the boy, she would need to discuss the force aspect of it as well, and that was something Solone didn't think she'd be ready to tell anyone- not even her best friend. But that didn't mean she couldn't discuss the other pressing issue on her mind. Solone slowed to walk alongside Sierra and began sharing her innermost thoughts about her flight lesson today._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It's just that, with the intensity of war and all, he's been so much more stressed. I really don’t want to be the one to disappoint him. He expects so much from me, and I want to be good enough, but, I-” Solone paused, sighing "Sometimes I think I'll never manage to be everything he wants me to be."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Solone turned to look at Sierra as they walked. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were slightly squinted against the setting suns. Solone could tell she was trying to come up with a suitable answer to her tirade._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well Sol, I get that you feel that way, I really do. My dads been on edge as well. But if I'm being honest-" She paused, and Solone's breath hitched for a split second. "I don’t think you could disappoint him if you tried." Sierra smirked. "I saw you up there today, you were insane. You were doing all sorts of spins and tricks for _hours _. I’d never seen anything like it.” Sierra said, sounding far away.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“you’re right” Sloane smirked, her insecurities slowly melting away. “It was pretty impressive.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sierra rolled her eyes and laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh switch off!” she said, playfully shoving Solone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Solone laughed again, feeling grateful for Sierra. If there was one person in the galaxy that Solone could count on to lift her spirits, it was undeniably her. And so back to the compound they walked. Arms linked together, laughing at jokes only they could understand as the twin suns set behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________That night Solone slipped away from the compound to take a much needed walk in the woods. Being surrounded by people in the base constantly has started to wear on her, and she was left craving the quiet solitude of the woods that encompassed the base. The solo gander was long overdue, but it wasn't just the vast landscape and solitude that lured her out tonight. She wanted to put her worries of the boy behind her and it required some experimentation. Something that was much too risky to do in the confines of her room with all the people milling around, inches from her door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She walked for some time, taking twists and turns and letting herself willingly get lost among the trees. Solone had been walking for only as short while before she came upon a small clearing a few miles from the compound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Solone's eyes shone, and her breath caught in her throat. Tall trees surrounded an open grassy meadow, and glow bugs flew lazily around the the white flowers that dotted the forest floor. Solone walked towards the middle of the clearing, utterly entranced. She laid down and a small gasp escaped her lips. The stars above her shone exceptionally bright, lighting up the sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A grin spread across her lips, and Solone found herself loving the planet they were stationed on even more. When her father told her they were relocating to Voss she had wrinkled her nose. The idea of another backwater outer rim planet had seemed less than appealing, but upon arrival Solone had revoked all her previous misgivings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The planet was still absent from many star charts and the native tribes were few and far between, so they seldom disturbed the resistance as they established their base. But it wasn't the strategic wins of the planet that Solone had cared about. No- upon their arrival Solone's breath had been taken away at the plants raw and untouched beauty. It had vast amounts of mountains and lakes, with beautiful lush forests that besieged the whole planet. Solone had never loved a world more. She had stayed on nearly every planet in the galaxy from deserts to tundras, and this was a very happy medium._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She closed her eyes, and quickly fell into the same meditative state from the night before, opening herself up to the force around her. She felt the grass under her back tinge with life and movement. The trees around her hummed, swaying softly in the night, whispering in a language she couldn't quite grasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She could hear water nearby, clashing against the rocks that cocooned it as it flowed in an elegant rush. And she felt the decay beneath her, churning and dissipating deep within the planet's core._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She felt _everything. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Solone's grin spread wider across her face. Every time she opened herself up to the force it was ecstasy, and nature only amplified it tenfold. It filled her up and felt as if a piece of her soul had returned to her, she was part of something bigger. She was whole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The feeling began to subside, although never quite leaving. Solone laid in the grass meditating and time seemed to escape her. After grounding herself within the force she lazily opened her eyes, staring at the bright constellations above her utterly at peace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She sat up, and nearly had a heart attack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There he was again, sitting right in front of her, staring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Kriffing hell!” she yelped scrambling back, her calm mood utterly diminished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How do you do that?” His brow furrowed in a confused gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What th- Who are you?!” She demanded. Her heart pounding as blood rushed to her head. To say he scared the living daylights out of her would've been an understatement, and Solone was quite surprised he hadn't passed out right then and there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________One thing was for sure. The boy was very much real, and very much in her face. She was damn certain he wasn't on Voss, but that didn't explain how he managed to end up right sitting right in front of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How do you do it?” He asked more impatiently this time, as if their encounter in the force was the last thing on his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I don't have idea of what you're talking about!” she yelled again, entirely unnerved by his calm demeanour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“My father told me that it takes years, and tremendous power to constantly close and re-open yourself to the force.” his expression had changed and now he stared at her with a slight fascination, as if she had spoke a particularly witty joke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sloane stared at him, unblinking and unsure of how to approach the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I uh- I suppose it's just something I felt I needed to do.” she said quietly, more so addressing herself. She had never thought to question her abilities within the force, and hearing someone now call them into question sparked an insecurity Solone didn't know she had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She presumed the boy had meant when she connected to everything around her, and then subsequently shut that feeling off. Granted, it had never really posed as a challenge to her. She had always thought it to be necessary to hide the force from the people around her, and it seemed like the simplest solution._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________However, in the case of the boy, it had proved to be an incredible challenge to shut it off. At the time Solone hadn't questioned it, but it was almost as if he had matched her power, and fought to keep it open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Solone realized she was now staring into nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The boy had vanished, and surprisingly she had not been the one to cause it. Perhaps he had left on his own accord. At the thought of this Sloane couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness. It had been oddly comforting somehow, to speak with him, although she couldn't fully grasp why that was. The encounters themselves were entirely confusing. Sloane couldn’t explain it or understand and it left a pit in her stomach, which only added to the confusion and loneliness she felt when trying to navigate the force all by herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She sat quietly the clearing watching the glow bugs drowsily float around her head. After some time she eventually stood up, shutting herself off from the force as she had done countless times before, and walked out of the woods and back to the compound, leaving both the secret meadow and the boy behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
